Paranormal Sohinki(Might change the name)
by xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Sohinki has telekinesis and a little bit of telepathy, that he can't control. After an accident at SmoshGames, Sohinki is kicked out unless he could control his powers. But that leaves SmoshGames vulnerable as Sohinki tries to remember why he entered SmoshGames and who he is. What'll happen when he finally remembers? Rated T for language. Might have other Youtubers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I recently got addicted to watch SmoshGames! Like everyone else says. And I made this because well I wanted a paranormal story that has them on an adventure that shows the upsides and downsides of having a bunch of friends like these guys. Sohinki has powers, only Lasercorn knows about it, Joven perhaps may die here, and Sohinki may get punched in here by Anthony. I think I just summed it all up, I'm just kidding I didn't there's some more stuff. And if you want more of this please follow, favorite, and post a review that says you want me to continue. If I don't see any 'Please Continue!" or something like that after the fourth chapter Ima stop. The only reason why I put a lot of friendship stuff in this is because they need to become friends before the actual adventure begins and maybe even some shipping may come in the future. Thanks guys and please continue reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SmoshGames and the people in it.**

**I'll occasionally put their internet names, but for now I'm putting their real names. Matthew Sohinki (Sohinki), Joshua Ovenshire (Jovenshire), David Moss (Lasercorn), Ian Hecox (Ian), Anthony Padilla (Anthony), and Mari Takahashi (Mari).**

Chapter 1: The Accident

* * *

Third POV

The two longtime friends edit their butts off in complete silence. "I'll be right back. Need to ask Mari something." Joshua said to Matthew as he stood up heading to the door.

"Alright man, just get back quickly. We still got a lot of editing to do." Matt replied.

"Yea." Josh said exiting the room and closing the door.

Matt sank into his chair as he waited for his friend to return. He looked over seeing a tennis ball on the floor and made a lifting hand motion that had the ball levitating. The ball went over to the middle of the room and the door opened as Matt dropped his hand and Josh saw everything.

"Wh-what was that?" Josh asked looking at his friend.

Matt sank into his chair a little further, "N-nothing l-let's just get back to work." He stuttered as Josh got curious.

Josh walked over and sat down, "Ya sure? Nothing at all is wrong."

To Matt it sounded like he knew about his powers ever since they knew each other and his voice sounded rather demanding. "Y-yea, here, I thought I should change this. What do you think?"

Josh looked over and nodded, "Yea, that's fine." Josh turned back to his screen, 'Alright maybe I was just imagining it, but he was stuttering.' Josh continued editing as Matt thought he was fine yet again from another close call.

'He won't figure it out, not even the others... I hope.' Matt continued editing as he started hearing small screams. He looked over at the door then at Josh, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what." Josh didn't turn to him.

"Screaming."

"No." Josh answered as he thought he was messing with him.

* * *

Matthew/ Matt's POV

I bet he thought I was insane, I was insane. I had powers that no one at all in the whole wide world had. I get hallucinations sometimes, but that's only because... Actually I don't even want to think about it. In my head the screams got louder and louder, I started to cup my ears trying to get them to stop and my eyes shut tight.

* * *

Joshua/Josh's POV

I looked over at Matt who was holding his head, "Make them stop!" I heard him say and stood up. I couldn't respond to what was happening to him. I only noticed this strange behavior a week ago. Every time I enter a room he is in, something always falls. He repeated the words he had said. Make who stop? But it didn't come out of my mouth. Just then a few electronics around the room started floating.

"Sohinki!" I finally managed to yell. He repeated the same phrase over and over as I started to get frightened. "Make who stop? Sohinki!" He stopped repeating the phrase, the electronics stopped mid air, and I placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Sohinki?"

"Ah!" He screamed, the electronics then headed to Sohinki, but I pushed him out of the way and we both hit the ground.

* * *

Matthew/Matt's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and stopped covering my ears, "Josh?" I looked over as I saw him laying on the ground with the electronics on top of him and his glasses knocked off. I backed away from his body. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be. If I was controlling my power, I wouldn't be killing one of my best friends. "I'm sorry, Joshua." I slowly moved my hand to shake him, but the sudden force of the door opening stopped me.

"Joven? Sohinki?" I heard Mari shout. I stood up slowly. Anthony, Ian, Mari, and David ran over seeing Jovenshire on the floor.

"What happened?" David asked me as I was still shocked about our friend's possible death. NO! He is alive I know it. He's just toying with us.

I knelt down beside Josh, "You did this! You killed him! Y'know just because you didn't like him very well doesn't mean you had to kill him!" Anthony yelled.

"No, why would I do that! It wasn't me!" I tried to defend myself, but everyone stuck by Anthony's side instead of mine. Even Mari. Mari was the girl I could trust the most, I trusted her and yet she abandons me.

"Sohinki, don't even try that bull shit! You're the only one in here! You fucking killed Joven!"

"N-no! No! I didn't do it intentionally!" I explained.

"You proved it, you did kill him! You killed your own 'friend' and now your never going to see him again!" Ian added.

"Matthew Sohinki, get out." Anthony pointed to the door.

"But Antho-" I started.

"OUT!" I gave up and walked out of the office. They wouldn't understand the pain I had just felt, but I won't understand the pain Joven just went through. He's still alive! I know it. There wasn't any blood, but that wasn't enough proof to me. Please be alive.

* * *

Anthony's POV

I looked at the body of our fellow gamer. He was innocent, but Sohinki wasn't. He was a murderer and he showed it by killing one of our friends. "Ian, go call an ambulance. Mari, Dave, stay here in case he wakes up." I walked towards the door. I didn't believe Joshua was dead, he would be able to survive.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked.

"I have a score to settle with the fucker." I left as I heard Mari sigh. I knew she felt bad for not at least siding with Sohinki, but she chose the right decision to side with me. Sohinki was a great guy, but I guess that was just a disguise. I bet he was sent to be in Clevver Games and SmoshGames just to get rid of us. Great. Now I'm sounding like a complete idiot. I exited the building as I saw Sohinki not even a yard away from the door. I knew he was thinking of his next plan to kill everyone in SmoshGames.

"They just won't understand." I heard him mumble. I walked up behind him and gave him one of my hardest punches ever. He fell to the ground holding his cheek. He looked back at me and I did so as well.

I knelt beside him and grabbed the collar of his shirt lifting him, "Never come back." I commanded. "I don't want to see your face ever again." I lifted him high enough to get back to his feet. "Now go."

Matthew pulled his shirt from my firm grip and started walking away. I watched him walk off a bit and then the ambulances came. They took out the stretcher and I lead them to Josh and followed them back to the hospital as did the others.

We were outside in complete silence as we waited for news about our friend. "What happened to Sohinki?" Mari asked as she tugged on my shirt.

"Don't worry he won't be coming back anytime soon." I answered.

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Lasercorn replied standing up.

"Look, what else was I supposed to do. Let him roam our office as he kills us one by one."

"Yea, it may be his fault, but we don't know that for sure. He said it was an accident."

"What do you mean 'may be'? He was the only one with Jovenshire. How else would Joven get hurt like that?" I stood up as well.

"It wasn't him! He doesn't do this kind of stuff intentionally! Matthew would never hurt someone, not even one of his best friends. He loves having us as friends. Almost every single day I've known him, he would be so glad to work with us because we are his friends. Even though he acted to dislike Joshua. He still enjoyed having him as a friend. I guess you don't have friends because you just punch them and tell them to leave. I'm sorry not tell, DEMAND them to leave!"

"Shut up! I demanded him to leave because he killed Josh! We all should be caring about Josh right now because he's the one with his life in danger! We shouldn't care about a murderer!"

"Josh isn't dead!" David said. I could tell he was truthful because he wouldn't lie about near-death experiences like this. "Josh is not the one who's going to lose his life today." Everyone looked at David as they knew who he was talking about. "Josh will surely live, I can promise you that. But we have to find Matt!" David shouted sternly.

I sat back down, "I'm not going. You go find the murderer, I'll stay here."

* * *

Third POV

David looked over at the door, "You hurt?" The others looked, but Anthony didn't he didn't want to see the person standing there even if it was Joshua.

"Nothing major, just scratches here and there and the punch Anthony delivered is also another." Anthony definitely knew it was Matthew and looked the opposite direction. "I can save him." That grabbed everyone's attention.

"How?" Ian asked.

"Why do you think I came back. If I didn't have a way, I wouldn't be here right now. It wasn't me, I would never hurt my friends no matter what. He saved my life and now he's fighting to survive. Josh shouldn't be the one suffering right now, I should be."

"Hell yea, you should be the one!" Anthony said standing.

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Anthony. I came here to save his life and then I'll leave, promise."

"Matt." David took a step forward.

"If that's what my friend wants, then I'll do it. You know me, I never break a promise this serious." Matt said.

David sighed, "Here that Joshua. We're gonna save your life."

"Uh, how is he supposed to hear us." Mari asked.

"Telepathy." Matt answered.

"Huh? Can you repeat that? I thought you just said-"

"Telepathy." Matt repeated.

"But how is that possible," asked Ian.

"Oh, and Telekinesis as well. Yea, it's a little surprising, but you'll get used to it." David mentioned.

Matthew looked inside the hospital, the hallway was lit up and it was already passed 7PM. "Wish me luck?" The others nodded.

"Fuck yourself." Anthony said. Anthony then realized Matthew's plan, he was going to Josh to finish the job.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Really? After all I said, you still won't trust me in saving our friend's life. Never thought anyone would protect a friend's life so seriously even from another's friend. That's pretty caring even for yourself."

"Shut up."

* * *

Matthew/Matt's POV

I started walking into the hallway since no one was at the front desk. Suddenly, the lights shut down. I knew I started hallucinating because a person walking by me did not care if the lights were off. I continued to walk in the pitch black hallway having the wall be my guide. Great, now I'm starting to hear the screams again. Every single time, damn it. I was getting close to Joshua, but I thought to myself why I was given this power. I'm the only person in the whole world who has these two powers. Knowing Josh is okay was relieving, but my job wasn't done yet. I entered the room he was in and walked over to the bed he was in. He was breathing, thankfully, but his heart rate was really slow. He was on the verge of death, he could die at any minute! The lights started to flicker over and over.

Come on Sohinki, all you need to do is help Joshua. I took a deep breath and outstretched my arm and a ball of light formed at the center of my chest and a part of it traveled through my arm and at the end of my hand. I slowly sent the ball of light towards Josh and his heart suddenly started beating to it's normal pace. Phew, that was close. I slid out of the hospital quickly, but the glass of the lights cracked above me and the glass broke. Millions of tiny pieces of glass headed straight for me.

Luckily, my Ninja-like Reflexes kicked in and I barrel rolled out of there. Running towards the exit as glass kept breaking and aiming for me. I ducked just before the sliding door opened and all the glass following me dug into the door. I tried to stand up, but winced at a slight pain on my leg and left shoulder blade. I put my hand over it and examined my hand. Blood. There were pieces of glass sticking out and I used Telekinesis to take the pieces out. I exited the building and the guys looked over.

I tried to hide the fact I was bleeding, "Well, is he okay?" David finally asked.

"His heart was slow at first, but I got it to go back to normal pace. Don't worry, I got it covered. He should be out of the hospital tomorrow." I answered.

The others cheered except for David he stared at me and I knew why, "Did you-" He started and I knew he didn't want to finish that sentence. He looked completely horrified and started taking small steps back.

A/N: Thanks guys for reading and hope you enjoy my stunning new story and hope to make more stuff like this. You can PM me or leave a review on which pairings you want in this story and I'll try my best to make it happen. If you have any questions at all, ask away! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember if at least one person doesn't say, 'Please continue!' or something like that. I will not make more than five chapters and completely stop this story. The only main reason why I continue to write up to four is because you guys are the reason I continue to write/type my stories. Yea, most of my writing needs editing, but I try to give you guys a kind of non-edited version, so you can know some of the ideas I had. Remember to review, fave, and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people from SmoshGames or any other Youtuber I might post soon.**

**Matthew Sohinki (Sohinki), Joshua Ovenshire (Jovenshire), David Moss (Lasercorn), Ian Hecox (Ian), Anthony Padilla (Anthony), Mari Takahashi (Mari)**

Chapter 2: A Thank You and an Apology

* * *

Sohinki's POV

Apparently, the others didn't hear all the shit I just went through in there, but it was fine. The lights were the hallucinations, but the glass was real just like how I almost killed Joshua. "No, I didn't. I couldn't, even if a force strong enough wanted to overcome my body and tried to make me kill a friend, I would take back control anyway."

"Then did you do the transfer?" Dave asked slowly calming down.

"Yes, it was the only way to save him. If I didn't transfer a part of my life to him, he would have died in mere moments." The others gasped.

"You risked part of your life to save Joven?" Anthony stated. By his face I knew he started feeling guilty for punching me. "Sorry, I punched you and for kicking you out."

"It's fine." I answered. I thought it was all over, but the screams got louder again. Damn it. Not again.

* * *

Lasercorn's POV

Matthew has a complicated life. He was born with the powers he has now and has been called a freak ever since. He tried running away, but I refused to let him. I've been his friend for as long as I can remember and to me, that's a long time. His family was confused why they had a baby with powers, they also thought he was a freak. But he wasn't. He was chosen to have these powers for a reason, but why? I noticed Matt suffering a little pain, it was the screams.

"Uhh, Sohinki. Don't you need to stitch that up or something." I heard Mari say.

"Naw, I'm fine." Typical Matt. Always gotta be the strong type, like nothing ever happened. Even though inside he's hurting. He always acts strong when he's not. When we were kids and he's at home, I always have to help him get through the pain. Sometimes the pain was so excruciating that he couldn't even move. He is unable to control his telepathic powers, so it's so easy for him to get headaches. He gets random thoughts from people and knows stuff about people he shouldn't know about, especially personal stuff.

I sighed as he scratched behind his ear, "Are we staying here over night?" I asked.

We looked at Anthony, "What?" He said.

"Your call boss." Ian replied.

"Since when was I the boss? But I guess we can." Anthony said slowly.

We headed inside, the sliding door was filled with glass pieces sticking out and I looked ahead seeing a few blood drops and blood covered glass. Damn it, Matt! Don't get into trouble now.

"What's up with all the glass?" asked Anthony.

Matt and I exchanged looks, "Just a little accident." Matt answered walking to the chairs. He sat down at the edge of one of the couches and the rest of us filled in some of the seats. Matt, Mari, and Ian sat on the couch and Anthony and I took our own seats. Matt felt his shoulder and he looked at his hand as I saw less blood, but his expression showed something I couldn't see, so he was hallucinating again. "Not again..." He whispered and I was curious. What was he seeing? He cupped his ears. No, it couldn't be! Not here! Not now!

He hunched over as he held back screams. He started breathing heavily and and the others looked. We stood up and they backed away from Sohinki. I stayed by his side, reaching out to him.

"No! It'll happen to you to!" Sohinki let go of his ears and ran out of the building.

Two of our friends were in pain and I couldn't explain what was happening to both of them. Sure, Joven is fine, but Sohinki is the one who will... No, don't think like that David! He'll figure out a way. He has to.

* * *

Jovenshire's POV

All I heard was beep, beep, beep of my heart's beating. I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise found some of the SmoshGamers there. They were hovering over me like a bunch of loyal dogs. "How long?"

"A few days, Sohinki you would have gotten out sooner, but he lied." Anthony said as I saw him leaning on the wall in the corner.

"Lied? Why would he lie about how long I would be out. As a matter of fact, why would he know when I would get out?" I sat up.

"'Cause he's a lying bitch!" Anthony said leaving the room. I was confused, what happened? Anthony wouldn't act like this unless something really really bad happened.

I looked at the others and David looked away, "What happened to Matthew?" David refused to answer my question. "David, what happened?" I asked more forcefully.

"Josh, you won't understand." Mari said.

"To hell, 'I won't understand'!" I turned to David who was starting to cry. Woah, wait. Crying. From David. I know there's something definitely wrong. "David, please. I need to know."

"He's possibly dead! Okay! Matt isn't coming back!" David yelled as tears went down his face. "Everyone's going to die!"

The others stared at David who was wiping his tears away. I guess they didn't know that either, "What do you mean?" Ian asked.

David looked up, "We all encountered our near-death experiences already, but was somehow miraculously saved! It was Sohinki! He saved us all! Apart of him is inside us because he didn't want to lose his only friends. He transfered part of his life into us, so we could live freely, but that was a serious sacrifice. For while we live freely, he dies slowly. The floating electronics, Josh, it was Matt's fault. He couldn't control his power at that moment because he has grown weak. Matt is fulfilling his right in this world. He didn't mean to almost kill you! It was an accident, his love for us is never ending. But yet, he still runs away because he wants to protect us. By now he's... dead." I looked down as I tried processing what he had just told all of us.

"His hallucinations has gotten the better of him and is slowly thinking that it's true. How do I know all of this? Because he told me right before he left the hospital and possibly forever."

How was this true? Our friend dead, he's one of my best friends and I'd hate to lose all of them. I guess I know how he feels, for I have lost some of my closest friends in the past. Is he really gone or is he just waiting for the right time to show up? I choose the second. He's alive I know it! I hope he felt the same while I was out.

A/N: These two first chapters were basically a prologue and the real adventure continues as Sohinki tries to remember his past and as the guys go on their quest to find him. Check in tomorrow or in the next few days to see the adventure begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone's POV(You'll find out)

What happened? Where am I? I sat up and a headache started coming. I looked around, apparently I was in a master bedroom. I held my head as the pain grew and I looked around. I was on a bed, and I looked out the window seeing only other houses and trees. I slowly stood up looking around the building I was in. It looked very well cleaned and had a bunch of space left. I went down the stairs and entered what I assumed was the living room and turned to the TV. It had consoles all around it with only two controllers for each. A flash in my head showed a few people on the couch playing video games. I shook my head. The house was well designed and I liked how it was all spaced out and had very little stuff. I entered the kitchen and another flash went through my head. I saw people laughing and having a few drinks at the table. I shook my head a second time. I went back upstairs and looked for clothes I could change to. All I found was a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. I changed into them and a wallet dropped out of my pocket. I opened it and I then remembered my problem: Who was I? I checked the driver's license and it read the name: Matthew Sohinki.

* * *

Third POV

Joshua was finally out of the hospital exactly at noon and he immediately said to Dave, "Where is he?"

"Josh, he may still be in the city, but he ran away so we won't find him anytime soon." David answered sincerely catching up to him.

"I don't care! He saved my life, now I need to save his." Josh replied.

Mari walked up to us, "Hey! What are we chopped meat? He saved our lives, too y'know." The others nodded.

Anthony walked over passing us, "Hey, aren't you gonna help us?" Josh asked.

"No, he lied to us twice. He was responsible for putting you in the hospital and lied when you were getting out."

"Why does that matter? He only made a few mistakes. Come on Anthony." Josh whined.

Anthony sighed, "How do we find him Lasercorn?"

"I told you we can't." Laser answered.

"Why not?" Ian asked.

At that moment, David bit his lip and didn't want to be the one to explain of their friend's disappearance. "Even if we do find him. He will still push us away."

Josh gave a little laugh and continued walking to the car, "Why would he push his friends away?"

"Josh, you don't understand."

"Oh, yea, you just figured that out, too. As you can see, I'm never up to date on things."

"You shouldn't be joking around. This is serious."

"Then you stop joking around and tell us the problem. Why in the hell would Sohinki push us away from him? He's not going to, since he saved our lives, he wouldn't avoid us."

David stopped walking and stared at the ground, "He... he... h-he..." David tried to say.

Josh stopped and looked back at Lasercorn, "What is it?"

"He won't remember any of us." Lasercorn mumbled and clenched his fists as he held back tears. "H-he won't k-know any of u-us."

"How can that happen?" Joven said. 'Why was he crying all of a sudden? David never cries, but he does keep it all inside. I guess this is his way of brining it out.'

"N-never mind. I don't want to talk about this." David quickly went to his car and tried to start it. The engine wouldn't start when he turned his key.

_"Your turn, David. You can't escape what has been started." _He heard in his head. _"You've been a witness ever since Matthew was born. And now you will suffer as if you were him."_

David looked around, but only saw dead. Dead everywhere, all around him. When he looked at his friends, he only saw skeletons or what's left of them. "No, not now. Not to everyone!" Dave said as the others went over.

A high pitched sound made the five gamers cover their ears, but managed to hear a girl singing:

_"Ring a round a rosy, pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down."_ She sang slowly and delicately, but the gamers all fell to the ground.

* * *

Matthew Sohinki's POV

I dropped the wallet. How can I not remember anything that has happened to me? Who were those people in the flashes earlier? Then I thought, I had a life with great friends and probably a great job. How did that go downhill for me? I didn't even know who I was, but yet I remember having friends. Who are these friends of mine?

I heard the doorbell and I walked downstairs and opened the door seeing no one. Weird. Probably kids trying to play a trick on me. I closed the door and took a step forward, but it rang again and again. Again, again it rang and I covered my ears and didn't want to find out what was happening.

"Sohinki! Sohinki, you in there!" I heard someone yell banging on the door. I uncovered my ears and slowly walked towards the door, grabbing the knob. "Sohinki!" said the voice. I turned the knob and opened it slowly. A guy in his twenties pushed the door wider and grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Matt, you have to help! Their hurt!" I looked at the man confused of what is happening. He explained further, "It's the other guys their in the car." I still stared at the man. Who is he? Better yet, does he know me? "Matt! Stop playing around and come help me." He pulled on my shirt and forced me to the car. He ran ahead while I still followed by walking.

"I-I... thought I t-told you... to not... d-do that... I-Ian..." A person said with a dried up voice. I looked inside the car, the people in there were bleeding. Come to think of it. The guy pulling me was sort of drenched, but I didn't know it came from blood. I stared at the hurting people.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" I asked.

"Do your stuff! That magical thingy!" Ian said.

"L-listen Ian... he's n-not... gonna... r-remember..."

"Yes he will! You do know who I am, right?..." I turned to him with a concerned look. "Right Matthew Sohinki?" I shook my head. "Shit..."

I felt bad, a guy just asked me if I knew him and his friends are dying. All I did was shake my head, smooth move Matt. Smooth move. Damn it! I could've at least said yes, but I was confused by all of this. People bleeding out in a car, a guy pulling me towards the car, and I now knowing my own identity. My own life. These people needed help, and I don't how do I help them.

"M-Matt... you'll r-remember... e-eventually..." He said as I heard all of them breathing slowly. Why did they look familiar? I remembered the flashes I saw earlier. Friends. They were my friends!

Once I realized it, my arm became outstretched. As if it had a mind of it's own. I felt something, it made me feel stronger. Their chests started to glow. The glow from the light got too bright to the point of pure blindness. I covered my eyes with my other hand and the lights dimmed down. I fell over, for I was exhausted.

"Matt, you okay?" Ian went over.

I didn't respond. I was simply looking at the cloudless sky since I was too weak to move.

"You have to stop doing that Matt. You're risking your own life to save us." I heard him getting out of the car and look down at me. "Eventually you will die, you're just lucky that the process is slow. But the more you do that, the more faster you're gonna die." I closed my eyes.

"Matt, you've got to stop always being the strong type. You have to stop doing that once in a while."

"Look I still don't remember who you are, but the only thing I realized was that you guys are my friends. That's it, no other details." I finally answered.

"David, what's really happening here?" The one by the name of Joven asked.

"He erased his own memory." David answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Do you remember?!

Third POV

"Why would he do that?" asked Mari who was exiting the car with Anthony and Joshua.

"I don't want to explain this anymore Mari. It's getting too confusing each day. Question after question pops up in my mind and I continuously have to go through all of this bullshit." David said.

Matt opened his eyes, 'Why would I want to erase my own memory?' An awkward silence raised between the six gamers. Matt got up and walked away from the others. Josh took a step forward to follow, but was stopped by David.

"He needs his space, give him a little time. After all, he doesn't know what he is living for." David entered the car and slipped into the driver's seat. "C'mon." The others entered and they drove off to SmoshGames HQ.

"Shouldn't someone else be driving that doesn't have the hallucinations." Anthony stated.

"I can tell what's real and what's not, but the time I started hallucinating I freaked out. But I've noticed something. There's a reason we're targeted and a reason behind Sohinki's powers."

"How come you always say, 'I don't want to explain it anymore,' but you still explain further anyway?" Ian mentioned.

"I'm afraid I have to or else the worst could happen."

"Worst as in?"

"Worst. Like the world ending and yes that is a possible end."

Ian stiffened up, "How would all of this happen?"

"As I said, there's a reason we were picked."

The others exchanged looks while Dave kept his eyes on the road, "Wait, are you saying we have powers like Sohinki?"

He glanced at Ian who was in the passenger seat, "Possibly, but I wouldn't be too happy if I were you."

"Why not?" asked Joven.

"Never mind that. We're here." David turned off the engine and exited the car along with the others. David suddenly held his head. They turned around seeing David on his knees.

Joven ran over about to lay a hand on Dave's shoulder, "No! Remember last time you did that. Don't make that same mistake twice Josh." Anthony said. "Just back away." Joshua stepped back slowly.

"What are we supposed to do then? We can't just watch him like this." Josh said.

"Got any bright ideas that doesn't involve us getting hurt."

Josh stayed quiet then Anthony spoke, "We just have to be patient. Hope that he won't end up like Sohinki." The others slowly nodded as Dave was breathing heavily and then he removed his hands from his head.

"Laser? You okay?" Ian asked.

Lasercorn nodded and got up dusting himself off. He thought of something then began laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Joven asked nervously.

"It's just funny how you guys are reacting to all of this. I actually never expected that you guys would act like this because of how much we 'hate' each other." He emphasized 'hate' and made air quotes. "But in all seriousness whenever a friend is in trouble, you try your best to help in any way you can. Knowing you might get hurt, Joshua, you still saved Sohinki's life and he saved yours in return."

"I'm starting to think that you guys are playing a trick on us." Ian spoke.

"No, no. This is all very much real. Matt and I just never thought of how much you guys cared for each other. Now that one of our friends lost his memory, we are trying our best to try and figure out a way to help."

"I hate how you always make those fucking long speeches or lectures or whatever you're giving us. But I guess you have to because everything you're telling us-" Anthony started.

"is vital information-" Mari continued.

"for saving our-" Ian continued.

"friend, Matthew Sohinki." Jovenshire finished.

David laughed at how they continued and finished the last sentence. They started entering HQ while Lasercorn walked slower then them. He stopped at the threshold of the door and looked behind him staring at the black of the night and brightness of the moon. He thought about Sohinki. He thought about his friend's possible futures. He thought about how all of this was going to turn out and honestly to him, everything is going to be a-okay. He took a deep breath, 'This is what they needed. A break from all this paranormal stuff and secrets we've been hiding from them. But the story isn't over yet because we still have a huge adventure on our hands and we have to accomplish it. Still I don't think it's smart to involve them. I mean they already doubted and their mindset, it's gonna change. I hope you knew what you were getting yourself into Matthew... for we all want you back with us.'

Had a change of heart, for the readers who don't have an account and people who do that want me to continue, don't worry I'll continue. Just because I love making fanfictions! I may possibly make shipping Smosh fanfics, too, so watch for that. I also will make other Youtubers shipping if you want me to. And if you want a fanfic to be written and you don't want to write it. I'll write it here and just saying I want to keep it a minimum of T or lower because I'm not good at all writing all that sex stuff. See ya guys/Smoshers!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter guys! Working on multiple stories is hard, but I'm committed and want you guys to enjoy what I write! Thanks to Guest, I am going to be writing more of this even though I said I was going to continue anyway, but whatever. I was still glad to see that! Thanks again you guys and I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of Paranormal Sohinki! Remember to follow, favorite, review, and continue reading! Thanks!(again)**

Chapter 5: Knock, Knock, who's there? A Black Shadow.

David Moss POV

"How are we gonna film Game Bang without Sohinki?" Ian asked entering the game room.

"We'll have to manage without him." Anthony replied as we sat down in a random order and began recording the Game Bang.

We laughed and enjoyed the time we had together, but it still felt empty for all of us since we worried about Matthew. I tried my hardest to let them focus on the game, but I've failed miserably. We ended the recording and all sighed.

"What are we gonna do? I can't work with all this worry." Anthony said as they nodded.

I looked at them, "The only thing we can do is be patient and hope Matthew will remember."

"Why did he erase his memory anyway?" Joven demanded.

"It's kinda complicated, I don't think your guy's brains won't be able to handle all the information I'm giving you the last few days." I answered chuckling

"Try us." Mari said seriously.

They looked at me waiting for me to explain, I sighed, Why me? I didn't know how to start the story. I rubbed the back of my neck and started out with, "Matt was found out. He had info that someone wanted and they were going to kill him if they didn't get the info from him. So now that he doesn't have his memory of this info, that someone won't be able to fish it out of his brain. To my surprise, that info is us."

"W-w-wait. We're information?" Mari asked as I nodded. "Okay, how?"

I continued, "That's the problem, I don't know how we were chosen to be information and how Sohinki earned his powers. That question is for Sohinki."

"So then how do we get him to remember who he is?"

"We don't, he has to do that himself."

"What if they kill him before he can remember?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"What if they come for us?"

"That's not gonna happen!" I repeated louder.

"What if they kill us?"

"Mari..."

"What if-"

I firmly grip her shoulders, "Mari! Calm down! None of that is gonna happen!" I hate to lie to my friends, but those were all possible futures for us. They could do all of that, if they wanted to. Man, this girl is stubborn. "I won't let it happen." I released her as she calmed down. I turned around and headed to our offices while they followed, "We can't stay here anymore. It's possible they can find us here. They already found us at the hospital and it's possible that they followed us here. We have to move quickly and quietly. It's also possible of finding Matthew on the way to wherever we're headed."

"Where are we headed?" Josh asked.

I stopped and turned to them, "New York."

"Why there?"

"There's a friend over there that can handle this pretty well and plus that's probably the only place we could hide. Take only a backpack you can carry. We're leaving tonight."

"Yea, but what's the reason in going there?" Ian asked.

"There's something we need to find there before 'they' get to it. I recommend that you tell no one where we are going. Not even Kalel, Anthony," I glanced at him. "And Melanie, Ian. No one at all, not even your parents or anyone you trust, it doesn't matter. Where we're going, stays here."

"Why not?" Ian asked pouting.

"Ian, this is serious. It's for their safety and ours." I explained.

"So then we all go to our homes-" Anthony started.

"No, we can't split up, one by one." I interrupted. "We have to always be in either a group of two or more. Since there's only five of us, there's a group of three. We go to our houses to pack in the morning, for now we have to sleep here. Since Anthony and Ian already kinda live together, they'll be the pair and I'll be with you two. Remember only a backpack you can carry." I reminded them. Why was I telling them all of this? We were targeted, for a reason. A reason that doesn't make sense to me. It wasn't smart to have Ian and Anthony as the pair, but to be fair when it comes to life and death situations, they will pretty much listen to the one who has a plan.

"We leave at dawn, while our girlfriends are still asleep." They nodded.

"Do we have sleeping bags or something to sleep in here?" Mari asked and we all exchanged looks. "No? Well, I'm not sleeping on the ground."

"Don't be a baby and sleep on the floor." Ian replied.

"Mother father gentleman." Mari said laughing.

"Oh, don't you go there, little lady." Ian made an S in the air with his finger.

"Too bad I just went there." Mari stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, let's just get some rest." Anthony said. "I'll see if I can find something we can sleep in." Anthony exited the room.

We were still laughing and Mari and Ian were still going at it as we heard, " HEY GUYS!" We bolted out of the room to find Anthony dropping the things he was holding and facing what looks like a black shadow. "W-w-w-what i-is th-that thing?" Anthony asked pointing up to it slowly as we stared at the shadow and it stared back at us. None of us could explain what this thing was in front of us. Probably the only thing everyone is thinking is: We are all gonna die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New York Is Not A State

Mari Takahashi POV

This thing in front of us stared at us for who knows how long and we stared back. What was it? How the heck should I know. We all could just run, but we couldn't. It's like time was frozen itself, we couldn't move at all. Even the black cloud around that thing wasn't moving. What is happening here? I heard David whisper something under his breath, but I couldn't make it out and then for some reason we were able to move again. We all slowly took steps back, but the shadow wasn't moving at all.

"Come on, we have to leave now!" David said as he pulled us all out of the building. "Same plan, but we have to do it now."

I looked around to see cars and people were stuck where they are and not moving at all. Time for the whole world has stopped. "Is Matt doing this?" I asked looking over at David.

He avoided the question by saying, "Remember the plan and we'll be fine. We have to hurry, we have only an hour or so. Our phones will be working the whole time, but if you try calling or text someone, they won't answer back until time has started again."

"Time has stopped, that's awesome!" Ian replied.

"Focus Ian! Let's move and meet back here before time runs out. Anthony set a timer for one hour and I'll do the same. Once the timers start we have to run for our homes to not waste time." We nodded and they set their phones. "Start the countdown. On my mark... Mark!" They pressed the buttons and Anthony and Ian sprinted off in one direction while we went the other. Joshua's house was the closest out of the three of us, so we arrived there in about five minutes.

* * *

"Remember Joven, only a backpack. Not even any of your Batman stuff, alright?" He nodded as he opened the door and dashed to his room grabbing a backpack on the way. I saw him stuff all he can in it and came back closing the door and finally locking it.

"How much more time do we have?" Jovenshire asked as he put both straps on his shoulders and adjusted them.

Lasercorn looked at his phone, "Fifty minutes left. Let's go!" We went to my house next and wasn't that far from Joven's house.

* * *

It took us about three minutes to get to my house, "I'll be quick. Don't worry." I said to them as I unlocked my door and went up to my room. Man, was it messy in here. I grabbed a bright orange and black trim backpack and went to my dresser. I put mostly clothes in it and swung the backpack onto my shoulder and ran back to the front door and locked it.

I turned to Lasercorn and he looked at his phone, "Forty-three minutes left."

"Why are we rushing? We could literally walk the whole time." I told him.

"Mari, don't say that again. Please don't say that again." He pleaded. We went to his house next and I started to wonder why he told me not to repeat what I said.

* * *

We continued to sprint to his house, but I noticed everything around me slowed. I was running normal speed, but Josh and David were slow as fuck. I stopped and watched them, "Slow motion?" Then I saw something in the distance and when I blinked it was closer. I blinked again and it got closer. Blink, closer. Blink, closer. Blink, closer. I blinked one last time and it stood in front of me. It was the dark cloud figure again and it stared down at me. I wasn't able to break eye contact.

Then it hit me. Oh, great. That's why he told me not to say it. That's why he wanted us to hurry because David wasn't sure enough how long time was going to stop. I blinked once more and all I saw was darkness, black all around me. Nothing, but a void of darkness. I heard screams, I don't know if it was me or if it was my friends. All I wanted to do now was just leave this place and walk away like nothing happened. I clutched my head and closed my eyes. When I open my eyes, it'll be normal. I'll be in my office. I repeated it a few more times.

Finally, I opened my eyes and I did not want to be looking at the sight before me. It was horrifying. I reached out to see if it was real, but I noticed on my hands were blood. I was trembling, I couldn't take this anymore. I tried closing my eyes or looking away, but I just couldn't believe what was in front of me.

"Matthew?" He was covered in blood, gashes on his arms, and his clothing was torn. He looked like he was beaten to a pulp. Poor Matthew. I reached out far enough to hold his hand, he looked up at me. I was slightly afraid, but I gave a small smile. His face looked sad, like he had lost his whole world. He then disappeared and I heard someone shouting my name over and over.

"Mari, Mari! Run! Hurry!" I opened my eyes and time was still stopped, thankfully. Josh and David ran past me as Josh grabbed my arm to pull me along. I finally realized the situation and started running with them. I looked back and the black cloud had disappeared.

* * *

We made it to David's house and he entered his house and retrieved a backpack and he closed and locked the door. "You were ready for this day, weren't you?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Come on, we have to move it." We ran for SmoshGames HQ and we saw Anthony and Ian waiting for us.

They spotted us and Ian waved over, "Hurry, time's almost out!" I glanced at David's phone and time indeed was almost running out.

"How did it-" I began.

David shushed me not to go on, "You now know what happens if you ask the question. If you say it again, it'll happen again. It destroys your mind if it keeps happening." I quieted at that and we joined with the other two. At the same time, time has stopped and we now had to survive the walk all the way to New York. We started following David as he started walking in a direction. David suddenly started snickering, "New York isn't far, Mari."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "What do you mean, 'New York isn't far', it's like millions of miles away!" I exclaimed. "It's on the other side of the U.S.!"

"That's not the New York I'm talking about, though he does live in Reno." He laughed.

We looked at him, "New York is a 'he'?!" He nodded as we stared at him dumbfounded. Wait a minute, how does he know I was thinking about New York.

"Because I'm a mind reader, telepathic." David replied as I just stopped in my tracks. The others stopped and looked at both David and I.

"WHAT?! You're telling me that you have powers too! What's next?! Are we all going to have powers?" I burst out. David gave me a look and I sighed, "So, we have powers too... Why haven't you told us before?"

"You weren't born with powers unlike Matt. On your verge of death, he gave part of himself to let you live and so that means you earn powers." David replied as we continued to walk.

* * *

We walked in silence through the city and when we exited the city, it was a long walk from there. There was literally nothing we could do, the strange thing to me was how quiet everyone seemed and we were like that the whole time to Reno.

We made it to Reno and it was kind of rough ride, but no one cared. We had to get answers and Sohinki was the only one who could provide them. We walked to a house and it was huge. David rang the doorbell and the door eventually opened, "Hey, York."

York smiled at us, "Come inside, can't talk with you guys in the rain." David looked at us and we were apparently hesitant to continue to go into the house. He finally convinced us to go inside and we dried off.

"Now explain what the fuck is going on." Ian went straight to it.

York looked at David who nodded and York sighed, "You're not gonna believe a word I say, but I'll tell you everything I know."

A/N: Ahh! Sorry, guys! Here's the next chapter! I've been busy and working on other stories and I completely forgot about this one! I knew I finished it, but I didn't post it because I had vacation. Enjoy this chapter and I promise to have another one soon! Character 'New York' is my OC and that's his code name. His code name is New York because he is much like York from Red vs Blue.


End file.
